To Be Loved
by SaffireStarz
Summary: [OneShot] All he wanted for Christmas: to be loved.


**Summary**: All he wanted for Christmas: to be loved.

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own Digimon. Although I wish I did!

**Authoress' Notes**: This is my very first Christmas fiction. I hope you all enjoy it. (And can you believe it? I only started this two days before Christmas.)

* * *

**To Be Loved**

By: SaffireStarz

* * *

_At Sora's House…_

"I'm first!" A pink-haired girl squealed. She ran over to her auburn haired friend with a box in her hands. The box was wrapped in a red, candy-cane designed gift wrap with dark red ribbons tied around it. On the top was a big red bow and right under it, in beautiful writing, the nametag. "Here, Sora. This is for you. Merry Christmas! I'm your secret Santa!"

Sora smiled and thanked her best friend. She opened the present; the gift-wrap was torn into pieces and the box was left on the floor opened. "Oh Mimi! Thanks! I needed a new tennis racquet!" The two female friends exchanged hugs. "Ok, my turn."

The digidestines continued taking turns giving whoever they got, their presents. Mimi got Sora. Sora got Takeru. Takeru got Joe. Joe got Hikari. Hikari got Koushiro. Koushiro got Taichi. Taichi got Mimi. Yamato wanted nothing to do with the gift exchange.

He sighed as his companions exchanged not only presents, but laughter as well. He used to enjoy spending Christmas with them. He used to enjoy doing everything with them. But not anymore. He was sixteen years old now. It was only natural for any growing boy or girl to start becoming jaded with eleven or twelve year old stuff. And their traditional "Digidestine Christmas Party" began when they were eleven or twelve.

"Man, I'm wasting my time here." He muttered. He was speaking to no one in particular. He spoke in a loud whisper, thinking that no one had heard him. However, Mimi did.

"Well, you could try participating with us. You may find it fun."

"Fun? I found the party fun three years ago. It's boring now. We practically do the same thing every year."

Mimi opened her mouth but found that no words came out.

Knowing that the conversation was over, Yamato put his hand out. "I'm going."

Before anyone else could say anything, he found his way out the door. The door slammed with such a loud thud that it caused the rest of the digidestines to wince.

"I-I'll be right back." Sora stood up and walked outside.

The remaining six digidestines looked at each other. Jyou and Koushiro had concerned looks on their faces. As for the other four, their faces had somewhat strange looking grins.

"Do you think they'll finally tell each other?" Mimi wondered.

* * *

Yamato cursed under his breath. The weather outside was wintry. With every air he let out from his mouth, a small cloud would appear. They all vanished as they were carried away by the wind.

'_Maybe I should have stayed.' _He thought.But he went against what he thought. He sluggishly dragged his feet forward forcing himself to keep walking. His body grew more and more numb as his body clashed with the arctic wind.

Curse the bitter weather.

Still, people walked in this condition. There were people bustling in the sidewalks. Many of them had shopping bags in both their hands. Choruses of little children stood with their little songbooks in their hands and their mouths opened: following their director and singing in harmony.

At long last, Yamato found himself in the park. It was quite surprising that no one was there. Still he was satisfied with that. He could be alone.

"Yamato!"

Or maybe not.

Before Yamato had a chance to sit down at a park bench, a voice had made him stop. He turned his head to find the owner of the voice. Sora.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Yamato asked surprised. When he said he was going, he didn't expect anyone to follow him.

Sora stuttered in finding the words to say. "I-well, I w-was, you know, just making sure you were okay."

Yamato smiled. One of the reasons he loved this girl: she always cared. Yes, he did love this girl. Since when? He could not remember. But since the beginning of his feelings for her, he believed that he had masked his feelings well. This was not so. His friends saw right through him. They knew how much he liked her.

But Sora, well, she loved the boy too. She loved him but she was a self-doubting person. She didn't think that Yamato would like her either. She became blinded from the truth; the truth that he loved her too.

"Well, you should go back to the party. It's cold out here. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here too long."

Sora smiled heartedly. He cared for her too. Of course he did! They both cared for each other! "But that'll happen to you too."

"Nah. I'm fine."

"If you say so." Still, Sora didn't move. She was too in thoughts thinking of how to say the next words. "Yamato, I have a present for you."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you do?"

Sora nodded.

"Sora, you know I don't like presents." Yamato answered bluntly. _'There is only one thing I want for Christmas. But I'm too scared to ask for it.'_

"Yes, I know! But you have to accept what I'm giving to you! You can do whatever you want with it later: give it away, throw it away, forget about it, or whatever! Please just take it." Sora pleaded. Her eyes stung as tears started to fall. "Please, just take it."

Yamato looked at the girl lovingly. He noticed how desperate she wanted to give him the present. He would still have denied her, just to keep his 'cool and cold' reputation. But he loved the girl. He just had to say yes.

Sora gave Yamato a huge hug. "Thanks Yamato."

He pretended to look a little annoyed. "Well, what present would that be?" Then he noticed that the girl brought nothing with her. "How-"

Before he could say anything else, he was cut off with lips in contact with his own. He was surprised that Sora would do something like that. Before he could do anything, Sora had already parted. The kiss lasted for about two seconds at the most.

"Merry Christmas, Yama." Sora said, a little bit sad. She felt hurt that Yamato had not returned her kiss. Embarrassment was also felt.

Yamato noticed this. He wrapped Sora in his arms. "You don't know how happy you've made me this Christmas." He whispered.

Sora blinked. What had she done? She only kissed him.

"Most Christmases in my life, I felt lonely. Do you know how different you've made this Christmas?" he continued. "Do you know, also, how hard it was to keep it to me how much I love you?"

Sora gasped. _'Me? He loves me?'_ "Yamato…"

"All I ever wanted for Christmas was to be loved, Sora. You just gave me that."

The girl felt the need to playfully hit the boy. "Stupid Yamato." She muttered. The boy still heard her. "You've always been loved. Your family loves you. Your friends love you. And if it makes you feel even better, I have a confession to make. I love you, Yamato."

"And if it makes you feel better, I love you too Sora."

The couples returned to the party. And who would have thought? Yamato actually enjoyed the party! And he did so for many years.

This goes to show how much knowing you are loved can change everything. So this Christmas, tell those close to you, you love them. You don't know how much they'll be touched by it.

Happy Holidays…

* * *

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

-SaffireStarz  
(Skye)


End file.
